


Fabricated

by Atakamae



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atakamae/pseuds/Atakamae
Summary: Heavily inspired by Black Mirror’s “Be Right Back” episode! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction which is too long.





	Fabricated

 

 **ACT 1** : **“My Universe”**

The limited stars in the night sky competed with the artificial light produced by the carnival. You could remember this night down to the detail, the lukewarm breeze that occasionally blew, hundreds of conversations muffled within each other, as it complimented the melodies composed by the adrenaline from the carnival ride go-ers. Most importantly, she remembered exactly how Chika was dressed that day. Chika’s mikan colored hair wearing a flower that in some way perfectly described Chika, her kimono perfectly complimenting her ruby-red eyes, the flower pattern finishing the entire outfit, along with the numerous of other hair accessories. However, Chika’s smile completely canceling out the rest, the sheer beauty was the most detailed memory You has.

 

“You-Chan! You-Channn!” Chika interrupted You’s entranced glaze of her.

“Ah, Chika! I’m sorry, I kinda zoned out.” You responded with a nervous chuckle. Chika smiled at how silly You was being. “Well, now that you’re back to Earth, what do you want to do next?”

“Ah, well what is there’s left to do? I feel like we tried everything so far!” You responded.

“Well, I’m kind of hungry right now! So why not go for some grub?”

You nodded. “Sure, let’s go! There’s this stand serving Western fast food over there.”

The pair started walking in the sea of common people living in their own realities, having their own separate peace. You moved closer to Chika, their shoulders brushing one another.

_I should hold her hand. I’m going to hold her hand, and this time I mean it!_

You grabbed a hold of Chika’s hand. You wasn’t sure how Chika was feeling, but You was feeling a mixture of pure anxiety and pure happiness. 

_I actually did it._

_...She hasn’t said anything._

_She squeezed my hand, I’ll squeeze back harder._

Chika quietly smiled to herself. You examined the others facial expression and body language, You wasn’t a hundred percent fluid, but she was sure Chika was happy about the hand holding. 

“Ah, We’re here!” You shattered the bittersweet silence, as they stopped in front of the stand. 

“Ooh! I’ll have a milkshake with two straws and uh, a hambuga!” Chika said. 

You chuckled. “Chika, it’s pronounced hamburger! And I’ll have a hot dog with a side of fries, and a s-“, You stopped to analyse somethint she missed. 

_Two straws? Could she mean we’re gonna share a milkshake?_

”Yes, just a hotdog with a side of fries, please!” You smiled. 

After paying, the pair grabbed a table. One by one placing their food down. 

“Hey, Chika? Why do you have two straws?”

”Oh, wasn’t it obvious? For us both to share!”

You’s heart lit up, causing the excitement to be visible in You’s cheeks. “Ah, thank you!”

They began eating, occasionally bumping heads when they both went to take a sip of the milkshake. 

“Ah, Chika. I’m really excited we’re spending this..romantic-“

Suddenly, almost as a breath extinguishes a candle, all the lights in the carnival shut off. The voices of the many carnival goers increase suddenly. You looked at Chika. “That’s very weird, don’t you think.”

Chika pouted, “I really hope this doesn’t cancel the fireworks show! I’ve been looking forward that all night, especially watching it with you.”

You’s heart skipped a beat. Thankfully, to her joy, the lights flickered back on all around the carnival. Maybe it was destined for them to watch the fireworks no matter what. 

“So, what were you gonna say, You?”

”O-oh, nothing! In fact, we should be heading to find a spot now! It gets crowded fast and we won’t find a place if we wait too long!”

The two finished their meals, throwing the trash out. Once again, on the journey to find a spot, You and Chika held hands, both blissfully ignoring the fact they’re doing so. Everything seemed to be back to normal, back to the dream ‘date’ You had in mind. 

Soon, the two would find a spot to sit. They came at just the nick of time, the masses were starting to claim spots. 

Chika stared at the limited stars on the sky. It wasn’t your usual full starry night, a sight that was depressingly so rare in this world. You however, found herself staring at Chika. The way her eyes shined like the stars above, how her hair brushed against her cheeks when the oh-so nostalgic breeze blew, the kind that could make you stop and appreciate nature. 

_Ah..Chika-Chan, you’re staring into everyone else’s universe, but you don’t know that I’m staring at my entire universe. Started ever since my own ‘Big Bang’, the realization that I love you more then a friend._

"Ah, You! The fireworks are starting!” Chika pointed at the sky, as a few small blasts shadowed the small stars. 

You shifted her gaze from Chika to the fireworks. Her eyes focused on the intense loud fireworks, which dozens of other sets of eyes were also watching. This was more important however, she’s sharing this moment with her childhood best friend, and hopefully soon to be her lover. 

After a while, the finale was soon to begin. Suddenly, Chika’s phone started ringing, she pulled it out for a second. “Ah it’s Riko..” 

_R-Riko? What is she doing calling this late? She’s gonna ruin our date- I mean, make Chika miss the big finale._

"You should answer her!” You said, giving a faint smile.”

Chika nodded, answering the call. “Hello? Riko-chan?”

”Chika! I advise you to immediately leave the carnival! We just felt a huge quake over here, it’ll probably be worst where you are-“

The finale started, the loud banging noises of the finale completely muted the loud rumbling of nearing buildings in a distance completely falling. It suddenly hit the masses and the pair, as the earth beneath them cracked, rumbling intensely. 

“C-Chika!” You sprang up to grab Chika by the arm, but the forceful push of dozens of spectators running pass them made You lose her grip. The screaming drowned out You’s call for Chika.

Everything was a complete bleak after that. You didn’t want to remember, she didn’t. The whole world around her went black. She could feel her heart beat out of her heart. 

“Stop! Stop!”

You forcefully removed the device from her head. 

“Excellent. We collected most of the data so far. I’m sorry you had to experience that again.”

You didn’t need a machine to remember for her, she couldnt get it out of her head. 

“Chika’s Funeral. We’d like to visit that memory.”

You stared silently at the doctor. “Fine. This better be the last one.” 

You hesistated as she placed the memory machine back on her head. As the doctor prepared everything, You found herself ‘time travelling’ once more, against her will.

 

**ACT 2: “It’s okay, you’re okay”**

“She was an extraordinarily girl. Her smile could bright up an entire cave. I will never forget all the memories we had together, and that’s a lot. Since we were grade schoolers, practically, perhaps even younger.” 

You wiped the flowing tears from her eyes. They wouldn’t stop flowing. She wasn’t full on sobbing, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. Her breathing was heavy, she felt as if she would pass out any minute. She knew it was the crushing grief holding her breath hostage. 

“The whole nation is sad. She truly was this country’s idol. She was my idol. She was all of our friend’s idol. I really don’t regret that journey at all. I’m so glad she pushed herself to follow her dreams, and I’m so glad the eight of us joined her.”

You was the last of the Aqours gang to give their speeches. It felt like it was an eternity. She’s surprised she isn’t dehydrated by now. All this day she’s been crying, all this week, all this month, all this year. 

“I’m glad I spent her last day with her. I don’t mean that to sound selfish but, I’m just really glad she was happy. I..I regret so much.” You started to sob uncontrollably. “I’m sorry. That is all.” You walked off the podium. The others went to comfort her. 

 

It was past midnight. Outside the funeral house, You sat on the bench, staring at the almost black sky. The sky seemed more different then she last remembers. It’s more empty and dark. Almost as if the stars died a silent death. A lukewarm breeze passed by. “Damn it! Stop it!” You stood up. “Just fucking stop!” The sudden nostalgia of that faithful day angered her. “Just..What did I do wrong? I don’t get it! A fucking earthquake? Do my ancestors hate me that much? An earthquake!” Tears ran down her furious expression. “God....? God..Ancestors..God..Ancestors. Whatever! Why do they hate me? What did I do?” You was screaming at the night sky.

”They don’t hate you. No one hates you. You did nothin wrong.”

A sudden voice called out, You turned to the source, and saw it was Riko.  

“R-Riko..” You stared at the other, her vison blurry due to the tears obstructing her vision. 

Riko approaches the other, embracing the other.

”Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

You cried on Riko’s shoulder, as Riko comforted the other. 

“It’ll be okay, we’re all okay.” 

You stopped crying for a second, letting go of Riko, taking a hold of the others warm hand. 

“Chika’s okay. Wherever she is.” 

You wiped her own tears, sitting down, inviting the other to sit down. 

Riko took a seat, looking at the other. “I’m so sorry. I’m incredibly sorry you, I know you must hate me.”

You perked up. “Why would I hate you?”

”I kinda knew you were in love with Chika, I kept getting in the way.” 

“You weren’t. It’s okay. I never hated you. I was jealous of you, if anything else! I’m just glad that you were able to make Chika happy.” 

Riko gave off a faint smile. “We all miss her, you know. She made an impact on all of us. All of the nation.” 

“Compared to the nation, I’m sure that you and I, and the rest of our friends knew her more.”

You smiled for the first time. Whether that was a genuine smile or a fabricated one, she couldn’t tell anymore. Whatever the case was, she hoped it would make Riko feel a bit better. 

“I’m sorry You, but I must get going. Goodnight You, please stay safe.” Riko got up and embraced the other. You hugged her back, and once she let go to wipe the tears from her cheek, Riko was walking off. 

After a few more moments of staring into the sky, she got up and stared to walk. She had no direction, she planned no where to go. The dead silent of the costal town gave her ears the chance to pick up on every footstep she made. Step, step, step. While walking, she thought about a lot of stuff. How she won’t be able to eat mikan the same anymore, how Aqours won’t be the same when they all get together, the casual small talks she would have with Chika and the group, the tiniest details of Chika’s face and personality. As she continued walking, she kept asking herself why? Why didn’t she confess to her. Why did she have to die? You was a slave to her own grief, with her thoughts on an endless loop, like a broken record of a depressing song. 

_Fuck it, I’m going. Just one more time._

You reached the nearest station. Waiting in the lonely, empty train station for the last train to her destination. The electronic whistling of the stopping train slightly woke You up. She got on the train, not a single soul on it. She took a seat right in the middle, looking out the window.

The passing lights of numerous towns and cities, the almost invisible view of the ocean with the moons soft reflection, and the sometimes blacken scenery of parts with no source of lighting, You took it in all, reflecting on various aspects. 

“Odawara Beach, Odawara Beach.”

The train finally stopped, as You walked out of it, viewing the beach from the station. She went down, and immediately collapsed onto the sand. 

You removed the headgear, she was finally back to reality.

”Perfect, Miss Watanabe. Please await the full project to be delivered to your residence. Meanwhile, you can take the tablet to talk to her.”

 

**Act 3: “I’m Happy For Now”**

You was done vividly reliving the past for now. Her part in the project was complete. It’s been a few years since Chika’s  death now. However, this project is suppose to bring her back. Not necessarily back in the flash, but recreated entirely within a computer. The project wasn’t done yet, but You could try it out for the first time as of now. You grabbed the tablet that was given to her from her grab, and turned it on. Immediately, a message popped up, from ‘Chika.’

“You-Chan!! (^•^)”

You’s eyes widen at this. A lot was going through her mind. How the hell did that thing work? Could she just talk to it like she was talking to Chika? Whatever, she decided she would talk to it naturally. 

“Chika-Chan! How are you?”

”Very well! How are the others?”

You’s heart pounded. ‘Others?’, could it mean Aqours? You was already creeped out, but her curiosity and loneliness got the best of her, she continued.

”Aqours? Theyre good. They miss you a lot. I miss you a lot.” 

“Tell they I miss them too! I also miss you a lot. And Shiitake! (>~<)”

You genuinely smiled. It was weird, she didn’t have to fake it. This time she could tell it was real. As the hours passed, she started talking to Chika, it was like the old times! For the first time in years, You felt as if there wasn’t a care in the world. 

It was well passed midnight, You found herself on her bed, staring at the tablet. It’s been 5 hours since she’s started talking to her. A line of ones and zeros, displayed only made possible by thousands of red, green, and blue patterned to make images on the table, made her feel genuinely happy. It didn’t make any sense, but she didn’t cared. She talked with Chika the night away, talking about past events and You’s day to day life. 

A few days passed. One morning, You was awoken by sudden knocking on the door. She lifted her body from the bed, rubbing her eyes. “Ugh, who could it be?” She grabbed a sweater from her closet, and placed it on her. She went on her balcony to see who it was. 

“You-chann!” yelled Chika, the one created entirely by You, the project. 

“I..Ah.” You fainted. 

 

You woke up in the arms of Chika. Her eyes nervously met the eyes of the replica. 

_Whats this feeling? Is it..love? Yes, I’m awfully familiar with that emotion, but she’s not real, is she? She can’t feel the same way as the real Chika did._

You slowly lifted her hand to touch Chika’s face. She felt the simulated soft and warmness of Chika’s face. She quietly started tearing. “Chika..is that you?”

”Yes, You chan! It’s me!” 

“Chika...Chika!” You lifted her head from Chika’s lap, and proceeded to hug the other. 

“Chika! You don’t know how much I missed you! I..missed you so damn much! Everyone did!” The tears returned to You’s eyes, this time expressing joy instead of sorrow.” 

“Hehe, I missed you so much too, You-chan!” Chika smiled, shedding some tears. 

You-chan was shocked at this, she moved her thumb to wipe a Chika’s tears. “You’re able to feel emotions?” 

“Yes! I’m able to do most human features, even lie.” 

You was too excited to take note of that last part, and kissed Chika. She couldn’t explain what motivated her to do so, but she did. You felt Chika’s lips against her, Chika’s soft, tangerine flavored, lips. 

_Is this what her lips really feel like? Feeled? Feel? I don’t even know what terms to use for her. It? Her? Her. She’s real, isn’t she? Past tense or present? Present. This all feels so surreal._

You kept on kissing Chika, until she pulled away. She couldn’t control herself from touching Chika. Her face, her hair, her shoulders, her arms. Too her, she felt real. It’s incredibly complex for her to understand. A line of Phython and code made her real. She isn’t human, but You felt like she was.

After getting all touchy with Chika, You got up. “Chika! I’ve always been in love with you! I loved you for ever! And I never stopped loving you! I never gave up!”

Chika stared at You. “Error. Does not compute- Ah, you know I’m kidding! I love you too, You. I always did.”

You’s heart flipped, ‘Always?’ Even when she was alive? But what is alive? You is alive. Her family is alive. Shiitake is alive. But is Chika alive? She’s moving, breathing, thinking. It’s  all artificial, but it’s still biological? “Hey, Chika..I feel like we have a lot to do!” 

“Sure thing, You! Let’s go hit the city! We haven’t been there for a long time.”

You happily nodded. “Very well. Let’s wait for the bus.” You took Chika by the hand. “A-Ah, lemme get change first!” You ran upstairs to change, and got down. “I’m ready..” Chika grabbed You by the hand, and they both headed to the bus stop. 

As they waited, a cold breeze blew, as You shivered. “Gah..it’s cold!”

Chika looked at You. “It is..? Ah Yes, it’s very cold!” Chika acted as she was shivering. 

You stared at Chika, perhaps she was willingly ignoring it by now, but she couldn’t help to see some flaws. 

The bus pulled up, they both got on and sat at their usual spot. 

The bus began driving. “It’s very foggy, isn’t it, Chika-Chan?”

“Ah, you’re right! Later, can we maybe go see the others?” 

The fog became thicker, making it less visible. You was feeling a mixture of happiness and pure anxiety. She couldn’t tell the difference between reality and fabricated, nightmare from sweet dream. She didn’t care. She rested her head on Chika, Chika rest her head on You’s head. 

_I don’t care if I can no longer distinguish between reality and fabricated, nightmare from reality. I loved you from the beginning, Chika. I’ll love you, in any form or shape. This is the only good thing that has happened to me so far, I won’t let myself ruin it, or anyone else. I don’t care. I don’t care. I don’t care!_

 

_I’m happy for now._


End file.
